Maternelles
by kalid1983
Summary: Rencontre avec deux mères d'exception, Rowena et Mary, alors qu'elles s'interrogent sur leur rôle de mère. *Quelques spoilers saisons 12 et 13*


La lune était haute et l'absence de civilisation offrait à qui voulait bien le voir un spectacle des plus féériques. Rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler la sérénité des lieux. Pas même les hululements d'une chouette solitaire. Pas même le bruissement des feuilles. Bref, les conditions propices au recueillement et à la méditation. Un petit moment rien qu'à soi, en toute intimité. ENFIN ! Mais à en juger par les bruits de pas, c'était peut-être trop demandé.

"Sam m'a dit que je te trouverais sans doute ici."

"Sam, hein ?"

"Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais."

"Pour moi ou pour mes pouvoirs ?" (en souriant d'un air triste)

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, toi et moi savons qu'il y a d'autres manières bien plus efficaces de gérer une sorcière."

"Et s'il le faisait, ce ne serait pas mon bras qui l'arrêterait."

"Même sans arriver à de telles extrémités..."

La sorcière haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

"Rowena..." (en soupirant)

"Quoi ? Je te choque, Mary ? Je suis née sorcière, je te rappelle. J'ai passé la moitié de mon existence à devenir toujours plus puissante, l'autre à fuir. Dire qu'il m'aura fallu côtoyer les plus grands pour enfin ouvrir les yeux ! Je ne peux pas fuir éternellement la Mort et je ne veux plus la combattre. Elle n'est pas ce monstre aux griffes acérées que je m'étais imaginé. Compatissante, prévenante, elle nous attend simplement les bras ouverts. A quoi bon la craindre ? A un peu plus de trois cents ans, je viens d'apprendre que tout ce à quoi j'aspirais ne contribuerait jamais à mon bonheur et que j'avais perdu tout le reste : ma jeunesse, mes illusions, ma famille... Fergus..."

"Fergus ? Ton mari ?"

Rowena eut un hoquet de surprise et porta une main à son cœur tout en prenant un air indigné.

"Ma chère, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je veux bien que mon époque soit plus lointaine que la tienne, mais sache qu'il était d'usage d'adopter une conduite honorable. Je suis une fille de bonne famille, moi, madame ! La société condamnait l'inceste ; je ne la pratiquais pas. Oui bon, elle condamnait aussi la sorcellerie... On a tous ses plaisirs coupables."

"Oh ! J'ignorais que tu avais perdu un autre enfant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je ferais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Dean et à Sam. C'est tellement contre nature !"

"Oskar était un amour d'enfant, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Juste un heureux hasard. Le premier enfant que j'aie jamais aimé. Fergus ne me l'a jamais pardonné. Comment le lui en vouloir ? J'étais sa mère, mais c'était comme s'il n'en avait jamais eu." (dans un soupir triste)

Mary vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule. Rowena avait beau être une sorcière, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme et une mère. Elles avaient au moins ça en commun et ça, ça lui parlait.

"Ah, elle est belle la petite fille du tanneur jadis si pâle et terrifiée ! Elle respirait la misère et la mort ; aujourd'hui, elle inspire la pitié."

"Ce n'est pas de la pitié que de vouloir consoler. Ce n'est pas de la pitié que de vouloir partager le chagrin de quelqu'un... d'une amie..."

Rowena fixa Mary avec stupeur. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle ramenait ses genoux vers sa poitrine.

"Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter."

"Hé ! Personne n'est parfait. Quelque part, Crowley et Fergus le savent."

"Crowley ?" (se redressant)

"Crowley n'était pas ton fils ? Oh, je suis désolée ! J'avais cru comprendre que..."

"Fergus n'a jamais su apprécier son prénom. Je crois surtout que c'était moi qu'il haïssait à travers lui. Alors, dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, il s'en est inventé un autre. Ce sale petit morveux a attendu de devenir démon pour faire sa crise d'adolescence. Cent ans pour en arriver là ! Pathétique. Et deux cents ans de plus pour faire un caprice, le plus cruel de tous... Rhââââââ ! Je préférais quand je pouvais encore l'haïr ! Je suis une mauvaise mère, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais... c'est humain. Et puis, si tu ne le hais plus, ça signifie aussi que tu l'aimes."

"Ou alors, juste qu'il n'est plus là pour le savourer."

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux femmes. Pour tenter de dissiper le malaise grandissant, Mary choisit de ne pas croiser le regard de la sorcière et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

"Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était magnifique !" (émerveillée)

"La civilisation fait cela. Sans toute cette lumière artificielle, chacun pourrait profiter de ce spectacle. Mais l'Homme a peur du noir. Alors la nuit ne se dévoile plus guère qu'aux rares privilégiés."

"Comme toi ?"

Si Rowena entendit sa remarque, elle l'ignora superbement.

"Tu sais que dans certaines cultures, on raconte que les âmes des disparus sont placées dans les étoiles, d'où elles veillent sur les vivants pendant leur sommeil ? J'ai besoin de croire que derrière la légende se cache une part de vérité. Sinon... Sinon cela signifierait qu'il est trop tard pour les excuses, trop tard pour prouver que je peux être une bonne mère..."

"Rowena..." (son regard s'adoucissant)

"Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. Tu as deux fils qui t'aiment. J'avais un fils qui me haïssait. Comment pourrais-je rivaliser ?"

"Tu pourrais être surprise. Je ne suis pas le modèle de mère que tu voudrais que je sois."

"Mais tu les aimes !"

Ses yeux flashèrent brièvement en violet, mais Mary ne se démonta pas.

"Et tu vas aussi me dire qu'une femme qui pleure son fils est censé le détester ?! Cro... Fergus te manque. Crois-moi, si tu ne tenais pas à lui, tu ne serais pas ici."

Les yeux de Rowena se perdirent dans le vague et un sourire illumina son visage.

"Fergus était un adorable petit garçon à la chevelure de feu. Son seul tort était d'être le portrait craché de son géniteur. A chaque fois que je posais mon regard sur lui, je revoyais son lâche de père. Comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant qu'il quitterait sa femme pour une pauvre fille qu'il avait mis en cloques, c'est un vrai mystère. Mais ce jour-là, je me suis promis de ne plus aimer, pour ne plus être déçue des hommes. Et cela valait aussi pour Fergus. Et Dieu que cet enfant demandait de l'affection ! 'Mère, voyez comme je marche tout seul comme un grand ! Mère, tenez, prenez cette robe que j'ai taillé expressément pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous siéra à ravir.' Et mère par ci. Et mère par là. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il arrête avec toutes ces petites attentions. Je l'ai battu jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie. Je lui ai appris quelques rudiments de magie pour qu'il me fiche la paix et cet idiot a cru que je l'aimais, moi qui n'avais plus d'amour à donner. J'ai même essayé de le vendre. Pour trois cochons. C'était pas cher payé et bien sûr, même à ce prix, personne n'en a voulu. Après ça, tout enfant normalement constitué aurait pris ses distances. Mais pas Fergus. Il s'est mis en tête de devenir le fils idéal. C'en était devenu presque écœurant ! Alors, dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, j'ai mis les voiles. Il avait huit ans ; il ne me l'a jamais pardonné. J'ai abandonné mon fils... Quelle mère fait ça ?"

"Et tu crois que la vie a été plus facile pour moi ? Oui, d'accord, j'ai deux fils que j'aime mais je ne connais rien d'eux. Dean n'avait pas cinq ans quand je suis partie. Alors oui, tu étais peut-être maladroite, mais tu as profité de ton fils deux fois plus longtemps que moi."

"Hé ho ! Je l'ai a-ban-don-né !"

"Et comment crois-tu qu'ils l'ont vécu ? Sam était sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre, mais Dean m'en a voulu longtemps. Je pense même qu'à un moment il m'a détesté pour les avoir laissés seuls avec leur père."

"Tu étais morte. Comment pourrais-tu t'en vouloir ?"

"Si je n'avais pas autorisé Azazel à venir chez moi dix ans plus tôt, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si je n'avais pas conclu de pacte..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" (sur la défensive)

"Qu'avais-tu demandé en échange ?"

"John. Azazel venait de le tuer sous mes yeux et..."

"Et tu l'aimais. Tu aurais pu sacrifier cet amour sachant que tu sacrifierais tes garçons ?"

"Je..." (perdue)

"Tu vois, tu hésites. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde quand la chasse aux sorcières a commencé. Aujourd'hui, si la situation se représentait, je referais la même chose. L'instinct de survie, je présume."

"Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et vois où ça les a menés !"

"Ils sont devenus des héros ?"

"John les a entraîné dans sa croisade, dans une spirale de vengeance. Je les ai privé de leur jeunesse. Ils sont devenus acteurs de l'Apocalypse par la force des choses. Mes choix les ont privé des leurs. Je n'en suis pas fière."

"Que devrais-je dire ? J'ai abandonné Fergus et il en a profité pour faire un pacte. Pour quoi ? Pour quelques centimètres de plus, la belle affaire ! Cela ne l'a pas empêché de crever dans le caniveau !"

"J'ai mené le monde à l'Apocalypse !"

"J'ai enfanté le Roi des Enfers !"

"Par ma faute, Dean et Sam ont connu l'enfer !"

"J'ai manipulé Fergus. J'ai comploté contre lui. J'ai essayé cent fois de le tuer. Mais ce petit con était trop intelligent pour se laisser assassiner !"

"Et tu le regrettes ?"

"Je... Non... Je crois que non. Quelque part je suis même fière de son habileté à déjouer chacun de ces attentats. Et puis..." (sourire aux lèvres)

"Oui ?"

"Peu de temps avant de disparaître, il a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse fuisse faire à sa mère."

"Il est devenu père ?" (pâlissant)

"Ne dis pas de sottises. J'étais grand-mère bien avant. Gavin. On a eu l'occasion de discuter avant que je ne le renvoie mourir à son époque dans le naufrage du _Star_. Un gentil garçon..."

"Pardon ?"

"Mais non, Fergus n'a pas engendré d'autre progéniture durant son règne infernal si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Il a fait beaucoup mieux. Il m'a défendue. Il m'a protégée."

"Contre Lucifer ?"

"Oh, ma chère, sa bonté ne serait pas allée jusque là ! Non. Il a vu qu'un odieux personnage – Louis, mon baratineur de fiancé – m'importunait et, sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, il l'a explosé." (béate)

"Quand tu dis 'explosé'..." (ayant peur de comprendre)

"Littéralement explosé. En un claquement de doigts, il n'était plus que bouillie. Ce jour-là, j'ai su que je ne l'avais pas complètement perdu. C'était sa manière à lui, certes contestable et tordue, de me montrer qu'il tenait à moi."

Passé l'étonnement, les traits de Mary s'adoucirent.

"Tu t'es enfin sentie mère."

"Je ne..."

"Quoi ? Tu n'es pas une bonne mère ? Il n'y a pas de mère parfaite ; on commet toutes des erreurs. Chacune de nous est unique. On a toutes nos doutes. On a toutes nos vies. On a toutes nos contraintes. Et même si parfois on a une impression de trop peu, des petits gestes suffisent à nous rassurer. Tu as perdu ton fils. Parfois Dean et Sam semblent m'échapper. Parfois il m'arrive même de ne plus savoir où est ma place."

"Et que fais-tu ?"

"Ce que font toutes les mères : je veille sur eux..."

Rowena sembla méditer ces paroles.

"Le dîner doit être froid mais je t'ai gardé une assiette. Si tu souhaites partager quelques détails croustillants, entre mères..." (en se relevant)

"J'en serais ravie. Laisse-moi juste quelques minutes et je te rejoins."

Mary acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna vers le bunker. De nouveau seule, Rowena leva les yeux vers les étoiles, pour une fois sans mélancolie, et murmura dans la nuit.

"Bonne nuit Fergus !"


End file.
